To Do
by thealphasmate
Summary: Everyone has a secret agenda. Even super heroes.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel.**

**To Do**

The workload of the Fantastic Four had slowed down near the wintery holiday season. It seemed that even the villains needed a week or two to collect their thoughts of evil domination under the festivities of the winter. Of all the Fantastic Four members, Johnny Storm, the hotheaded hotshot, was the least affected by the holiday rush, as his non-stop running around the city kept up day-to-day.

The kindhearted orange rock-golem Ben Grimm, helped Sue Storm, the team's only female hero, decorate around the house. Sue was always into the holiday experience, delving into piles of boxes, looking for ornaments, wreaths, statues, and other Christmas memorabilia.

After only a few days, with and without the help of Ben, Sue had the entire penthouse decorated from top to bottom, wall to wall. Proud with herself, Sue needed only one last item to complete her festive house. Mistletoe.

"Now where'd I put that little kiss bringer?" She seethed as she rummaged through the last few boxes. For almost a full two hours she searched for the happiness bringing decoration, but to no avail. Finally she sighed. Mistletoe could lure Reed from his lair.

With a fresh idea and a grin on her face, Sue gracefully walked down the halls of the twenty-third floor of the Baxter Building towards Reed's laboratory. She composed herself and knocked on the door, calling, "Reed?"

The door slid open and the extended arm of Mr. Fantastic slinked its way back to its normal length across the room. "Yes, Susan?" he called back, eyes glued to his work.

"You've been in here for a while today. Why not come out and come have some fun? I promise you won't have to decorate. It's all done. I had my minion Ben do the work." Reed chuckled, though it was more absentmindedly than actually paying attention.

"I have just a few minor changes to make to my drawing," he said, giving her a more direct no than just his silence. Sue frowned in the doorway.

"Can I at least get a hug?" Sue asked innocently, still standing in the doorway. "I feel a little alone. Johnny is out with his friends and Ben went to see Alicia and her family."

"Sure, come on over here," he responded, still looking at his schematics. Sue felt the air warp in front of her as her impatience grew. How thick could a genius actually be?

"I can't…I have to...go shortly to make dinner. You should hug me so that I can be happy when I make it. Otherwise it won't turn out as great." Sue wasn't sure how her plan was working, but she knew it wasn't going at all.

Like a dog that had been poked one too many times, Reed sighed and finally got up, walking to the doorframe. He extended his arms around Sue and she took the opportunity to make sure her arms hugged around his neck.

"Oh, Reed, look—mistletoe!" Sue said with a fake gasp.

Reed looked up, a smile on his face, but then it vanished as quickly as it could have come. There was none. Had she gotten his hopes up? Now he just looked like a horny idiot. Reed wanted to smack himself.

"I don't see any," he said, still puzzled.

"I made it invisible before you looked up," Sue said with a giggle.

"So it's still there?" Reed inquired unsurely.

"Yes, I'm positive," Sue said as she kissed her best friend on the lips. Reed kissed her back gently and cautiously. They broke away. Sue was grinning from ear to ear as she turned from his arms.

"Well, that takes one holiday prank off my to do list," Sue said, making a note to take it off. She began to skip away in the direction of the kitchen.

"There never was any mistletoe, was there?" he asked, half-amused.

"Nope," She called back, her voice distancing like a ghost.

Reed smiled and returned to his desk where he was working. On his list of things to do over the holidays, he crossed "kiss Sue under the mistletoe" off.

**Okay, so I thought this one was really cute while I was typing it up. I really liked the idea that I made up ten minutes ago and I went with it. So what did you think?**

**A note: this takes place in As If Teenage Life Wasn't Enough. I guess it's AU to the story though, because they're still best friends in the winter, but dating during AITLWE. So, yeah.**


End file.
